<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>see through by allmywill</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26704084">see through</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmywill/pseuds/allmywill'>allmywill</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Duran Duran</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Rough Kissing, Touching</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:07:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26704084</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmywill/pseuds/allmywill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon takes a liking to John’s mesh shirt.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Simon Le Bon/John Taylor (Duran Duran)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>see through</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_and_Velvet/gifts">Pink_and_Velvet</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for Tash, enjoy my love ❤️</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">John feels a hand on his back. He turns and it’s Simon, though he knew before he even saw his face. He stops dead, their eyes locking, and he holds his breath. He knows what’s coming and it’s something he needs desperately.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“A see through shirt, huh Johnny?”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He smirks. He knew Simon would like this one. “Yeah, you like it?”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">His hand drifts underneath his jacket, touching his back and drawing him closer. They are now face to face and John’s eyes flick to Simon’s lips.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I <em>love</em> it, babe.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">John feels his other hand come into play, cold but soon warming against his skin. He leans in for a kiss, lips pressing so hard against Simon’s that it puts his mind in a daze. He lets him take control, Simon tilting his head and taking John’s bottom lip between his teeth playfully.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He massages John through the mesh shirt, earning little moans as they kiss, tongues now caressing one another. It’s a little rushed and sloppy since they don’t have much time, but that just makes it more fun.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“You,” Simon breathes after they part, “should wear that more often.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">John gasps, Simon’s hands dropping lower. He starts pressing his lips along his neck, only to stop and giggle against his skin.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“What?”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Your nipples are hard.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">John chuckles, looking down and noticing they are, in fact, quite hard. “Your fault.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>